


Valentine's Week

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, spirk, vulcans have emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: Today is Monday, the romantic human holiday of Valentine's Day is on Saturday. Spock finds something special in his locker, is someone trying to woo Spock or prank him? Either way Spock has to figure out what he is feeling and why.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 19
Kudos: 128





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had the plot for this worked out for a long time but only just got around to writing it, I know I missed Valentine's Day, but I thought this would be a nice lil 6 chapter fic to bring some light in these dark times, it is completed and I will be releasing a chapter a day. Let me know your thoughts and feels, stay safe, much love xox
> 
> Vulcan language from Vulcan Language Dictionary
> 
> Flower meanings from womansdaydotcom/ relationships/dating-marriage/g744/flower-meanings/

Four months ago S'chn T'gai Spock and his parents; Sarek and Amanda, moved from Vulcan to Earth. Sarek was an ambassador for Vulcan, his wife Amanda was human and their son was half Vulcan, half human. While they lived on Vulcan Spock was taught and trained in the Vulcan way of life, however now they were living on Earth Amanda was determined to show Spock that a half human heritage wasn't so bad. Spock had been bullied by other full Vulcan children for his human heritage, causing him to repress it as much as possible.

Three months ago Spock started high school in Iowa on Earth. It was very different to his school back on Vulcan. 'Noisy', 'disorganised' and 'unhygienic' (human teenagers were filthy creatures) were three words he chose to describe his first day when his mother had asked. There had been some stares and whispering, he was the 'new kid', that was to be expected, but no one had been mean or rude.

Two point five months ago Spock made his first human friend, her name was Nyota. Nyota Uhura was an elegant, dark skinned young lady, she was very intelligent and also not from Iowa. They had met in linguistics class, Nyota was determined to become fluent in as many languages as she could and Spock had offered to help her with her Vulcan pronunciation. They spent many hours studying after school and always met to eat before heading to the library during lunch break. Amanda was so thrilled Spock had made a friend, she cried tears of joy the first night Spock had brought Nyota over to study, she had been so worried that her son would never find his place in the world.

One point five months ago Spock had been made aware of the existence of one James Tiberius Kirk. Jim, to everyone that knew him, was a rather fascinating specimen. He had short blonde hair, a body that he would very well grow into as a young adult, a charming smile and the bluest eyes Spock had ever seen. Jim was a trouble maker and Spock had wondered how he had ended up in a school such as this one (you had to be smarter than the average person to attend this school, a lot smarter). Spock had consulted Nyota on the matter, she didn't know a lot about Jim (he was a delinquent and not worth her time), she did happen to know that Jim's best friend was Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. McCoy was in his final year of high school and preparing to go to med school; he was top of his class. This information made Spock even more intrigued. Not long after there had been a class test (Spock and Jim shared two classes), to Spock's great surprise Jim was in the top three students when their marks were given.

Three weeks ago Spock started to catch Jim staring at him. At first Jim would look away when he got caught, but soon he progressed into giving Spock one of his glowing smiles and winking at him. Spock's response was always the same; a raised eyebrow, he had no idea why Jim was doing this but decided it was harmless so he dismissed it.

One week ago Jim asked Spock to sit with him and McCoy at lunch. Spock had politely declined and taken his regular seat across from Nyota. He couldn't help but notice that Jim seemed visibly saddened by Spock's rejection.

Three days ago, a Friday, Jim had sat next to Spock in class, Spock raised an eyebrow at him (as had become a common reaction to Jim and his doings). Jim beamed and handed him a note: "What are you doing this weekend? Wanna hang out?" Spock was surprised by the forwardness, and secretly a little bit tempted, but he had agreed to study with Nyota. "I will be studying, perhaps another time." Spock quickly wrote underneath Jim's less than neat handwriting and handed the piece of paper back as the teacher walked into the room.

Today was Monday; the start of a new school week, and apparently the start of something else…ah, of course, this Saturday was the Earth holiday of 'Valentine's Day.' The halls had been lined with pink paper hearts and fake flowers; it appeared that 'love was in the air.' Couples seemed a lot more dewy eyed this morning and Spock had to react quickly to escape being bumped into by accident. He was a very talented touch telepath, and while he always had mental protective shields in place he still preferred to avoid touching people if he could, especially humans (their emotions were so loud and strong). Spock finally made it to his locker to retrieve his things for his first class and was shocked to see a single flower waiting inside for him. Hesitantly, Spock picked up the large pale purple-pink flower and realised there was a note attached to it.

"Gerbera Daisy – for beauty, innocence and purity" the note read.

"What have you got there?" Nyota asked.

Spock almost jumped out of his skin and hid the flower immediately, it was not often that someone could sneak up on him.

Nyota laughed "sorry, did I scare you? I didn't know that was possible. Anyway, what were you looking at?" She tried to see into his locker.

"Nothing," He grabbed his books and closed the locker "I was getting my books."

She gave him a weird look but let it go and began talking about something else, but Spock wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about the appearance of the flower and note in his locker. How did it get in there? Who put it there? Was it a romantic gesture or a joke?

When the final bell had rung for the day Spock made sure Nyota wasn't around and went to his locker, he gently put the flower and note into his backpack and shut the door.


	2. Tuesday

Today was Tuesday. Spock woke up at the same time he did every day. He showered, got dressed and joined his parents for breakfast, and then went to school.

Spock had decided that the Gerbera Daisy he had found in his locker the day before must have been a prank or put in the wrong locker, surely no one was interested in a half Vulcan, half human being like himself. It certainly wasn't Nyota, she would have been less subtle he felt. He was glad it wasn't Nyota, he didn't feel that way about her, sure he enjoyed her company and intelligence, but there were no romantic feelings. Still, he couldn't bring himself to dispose of the flower or note, so he had put the flower in some water on his bedside table and put the note in a draw.

As he approached his locker, the human side of him that he could never seem to completely lock away was excited, hopeful even, that there would be another flower inside. His Vulcan logic told him it was not Vulcan of him to feel that way.

He took a deep breath and put in the combination to his locker, he cracked it open and looked inside. Spock was rewarded with another single flower and another note. He almost smiled.

What was wrong with him?

The flower was smaller than the last and more like a bud than a fully bloomed flower, he deducted that this was just the design of the flower. The pastel pink petals seemed fragile, yet the flower as a whole was strong Spock discovered as he drew the flower towards himself.

The note was similar to the last: "Ranunculus – for charm, attraction and radiance."

Spock stared at them both for a moment and stored them safely back in his locker to retrieve that afternoon. He took the books out that he would need and closed the door. Out of the corner of his eye Spock thought he saw Jim watching him from his locker but then the bell rang for class and everyone moved at once.

XXX

Jim caught Spock at the end of their class before lunch "hey, Spock, would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" before Spock could say anything Jim added hurriedly "I just noticed Uhura was absent today and thought you might like some company for lunch."

Spock blinked at him "that would be satisfactory, thank you," Jim continued to surprise him; he was a most fascinating human.

"Oh, really? Great!" the smile on Jim's face said it all.

Spock followed Jim to a table in the lunch room, McCoy was already there waiting for them.

"Jim, I've got your favourite; lasagne," Leonard greeted them "nice to finally meet you Spock."

Jim's eyes lit up "Yum! David is the best! Do you like lasagne Spock?"

"Dad also said you're welcome to come for dinner tonight if you want." McCoy added to his best friend.

Spock had taken out his own container of Vulcan based food and begun to eat "nice to make your acquaintance also Leonard, I have heard you are top of your class, you will be a successful doctor," Spock looked to Jim "I do not believe I have tried it, it is a pasta dish if I am not mistaken."

"You know I'll be there," Jim told McCoy, to Spock he offered his lasagne to try.

"I don't think Spock will be interested, I would wager that our Vulcan friend is vegetarian." McCoy announced, "oh, I didn't realise anyone knew who I was, thank you."

Spock nodded "indeed you are correct, I apologise Jim, I will stick to my own meal."

"So, Spock, has anything interesting been happening to you this week?" McCoy asked casually.

If Spock were human and did not have control over his body functions he would have blushed bright green, luckily he was half Vulcan and could keep his body under control "well, being new to Earth, there are many things that are still interesting and I am not quite used to yet, you would probably find them dull and generic," it was not a lie.

"You'll have to tell us about it sometime," Jim gave McCoy a look Spock noticed but he couldn't decipher what it was about or meant.

They finished their food and spoke more about school and classes and teachers until the bell rang to signal end of lunch.

"You should join us again tomorrow." Jim said to Spock as they got up.

"I shall think about it, Nyota should be back tomorrow. Thank you for the company." Spock had actually enjoyed his conversation with Jim and Leonard, it was also different to talk to males rather than a female. Humans were so odd.

The Ranunculus shared a jar with the Gerbera Daisy that night and one note in Spock's draw became two.


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday; the middle of the school week and Spock was keener than usual to get to school.

"You're in a hurry this morning, what's the rush?" Spock's mother asked as her son dashed about the kitchen.

"I must get to school," he told her "have a pleasant day mother, father." Spock left with a piece of grain toast in his hand.

He wanted to be at school early, Nyota was his friend but he wasn't sure he wanted to share this with her, maybe when he found out who it was. The hall was almost empty as he walked briskly towards his locker, the students that were there glanced at him but left him alone.

Half way through the combination of his locker and he heard Nyota's voice approximately twelve point two metres away. Spock quickly opened his locker and saw a single purple-blue flower waiting and there was another note on his books, but he would have to look at it later; Nyota was now only five point six metres away. He took out today's books and shut the door of his locker as Nyota joined him.

"Good morning." Spock greeted her.

"You're chipper, what's got you in such a good mood?" Nyota asked as she got her own books out.

"It is nice to see you, how did your debate go yesterday?" Spock enquired before she asked any more questions.

"We won! Thank you for the tips, the team really benefited from them and we smashed the other team out of the park." Nyota grinned and made a move to hug him before thinking better of it, she knew Spock didn't like to be touched very much.

However, Spock was in such a good mood that he gave her a very brief one arm hug trying to avoid as much skin as possible, though he still felt happiness radiating from her "you are very welcome, although I did not know you were competing in a park."

Nyota was shocked by the hug "it's a figure of speech, okay, what's gotten into you Spock? You never touch anyone let alone give a hug, what gives?"

Spock frowned "I-I am not ready to talk about it yet, when I am, you will be the first to know."

"Hmm, I better be." She told him with a pointed look.

Spock was then saved by the bell.

XXX

Lunch came around and Spock was torn between sitting with Jim and McCoy again and sitting with Nyota as usual. Jim was faced away from Spock at his table but McCoy saw him which caused Jim to turn around, he smiled and waved at Spock to join them. Spock looked between them and Nyota; he had an idea.

He walked over to his female friend "greetings Nyota, I find myself in a new situation. Whilst I enjoy our lunches together, in your absence yesterday I was asked to sit with Jim and Leonard for lunch and found their company also pleasant. My solution is for the four of us to sit together, would that be agreeable?"

Nyota glanced over at Jim and McCoy's table, the look on her face said that she did not wish to sit with them. What came out of her mouth was "I will agree, only because you helped us win yesterday."

"I appreciate your sacrifice." Spock deadpanned.

Nyota rolled her eyes but laughed at the same time ruining the effect "you can be really funny sometimes Spock."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he told her.

Jim's smile doubled in size when he saw Spock coming over to his table "I'm glad you decided to join us!"

"Yesterday was pleasant," he motioned to Nyota "I believe you know of Nyota, I hope you do not mind I invited her to join us."

"Not at all, how are you Nyota?" McCoy asked politely.

"Well, thank you Leonard." She returned.

They all pulled out their food to eat, McCoy handed Jim over a container of food. Spock didn't think anything of it yesterday but it seemed odd that Leonard brought Jim lunch two days in a row, Jim had also gone over for dinner last night. A thought occurred to him; perhaps they were in a relationship. For a reason Spock didn't understand the thought made him…uneasy? Uncomfortable? Sad. He dismissed the thought and returned to his food.

"What do you have?" Jim asked Spock as he tried to look into the Vulcan's container.

Spock finished his mouthful and replied "it is a vash g'ralth; a Vulcan pickled vegetable salad. My mother is an enthusiastic gardener and cook."

"Oh, she sounds nice, I'd love to meet her some time." Jim announced unexpectedly.

Spock didn't know what to say but luckily he was interrupted by an announcement over the school speakers "James Kirk to the principal's office please, James Kirk to the principal's office."

"Shiiiiiiitttttt," Jim's grin dropped to a grimace.

"I told you not to do it, I knew you'd get caught." McCoy stated.

"Yes, thank you 'Mr. I told you so'" Jim shot back, then he looked at Spock and squeezed his shoulder "You should join us for lunch again tomorrow provided I'm not suspended," he then grabbed his bag and left.

"What did he do?" Spock enquired, he could feel the warmth and strong emotion from Jim's hand.

"Reprogramed an unbeatable test to make it beatable," McCoy informed him between mouthfuls of food.

Spock's eyebrow cocked and his gazed followed Jim.

"So he cheated." Nyota summed up in a disapproving tone.

"In a way," Leonard told her "Jim likes to win."

Spock wondered why Jim was wasting his intelligence on things like that when he could be applying himself to bigger, better things.

XXX

The final bell rang to signal the end of the school day and Spock was eager to get to his locker and examine his new flower more thoroughly. He told Nyota to go ahead and he would meet up with her soon for their study session.

He all but threw the door of his locker open and carefully picked up the delicate flower, now he had a chance to study it better, Spock noticed that not only was each petal coloured uniquely but only the inner petals had small dark stripes, such a lovely specimen. Next he picked up the note: "Alstroemeria – for friendship and devotion."

Whoever this was seemed to be quite taken with Spock, and was trying hard to get his attention, he only wished he knew who the mystery person was. The handwriting didn't match anyone's he knew either. Hopefully the person would reveal themselves at the end of the week.

Either way this week was going rather well for Spock, he was making new friends and he had a secret admirer; Earth was turning out to be more interesting than he thought.


	4. Thursday

Thursday morning Spock woke from an odd dream about Jim conducting a test on flowers and their meanings and Spock didn't know all the answers, he only knew three of them. He did not dream often, this one was quite peculiar and had left him not as well rested as he should have been.

As Spock walked down the school halls he idly wondered what type of flower would be in his locker today, his secret admirer either knew a lot about flowers or had done some research into them, either way Spock was impressed and still amazed that someone was doing this for him.

After checking he was alone at his locker, Spock opened it to reveal a small deep purple flower, it's petals were frilled and it had a ruffled look about it. It was rather pretty. The note sat atop his books and he eagerly picked it up to read what this flower was and what it meant.

"Carnation – for fascination and new love," the note read. 'Fascinating' was one of his favourite words, either it was a coincidence or this person had been studying him. He put both the flower and note back in his locker and got out his books just in time for Nyota to show up.

"Hi, Spock," she greeted.

"Tonk peh," he replied.

"I've got a meeting to go to at lunch, but we can meet up after school to work on our project." Nyota suggested.

Spock nodded "that will be satisfactory."

"Are you alright? You seem out of it," she asked, concern in her voice.

She was right, he was finding it difficult to stay focused today "I am fine, restless sleep is all. I will meet you at my house this afternoon."

Nyota eyed him "hmm, I bet it has something to do with whatever is going on with you that you won't tell me about."

For the second day in a row Spock was saved by the bell "I must get to class."

"I will find out, Spock!" she warned him as he fled towards his first class

XXX

Spock was feeling a little more himself once lunch arrived, he sat down next to Jim and the smile on the human's face warmed him, Jim had such an endearing smile.

"Greetings gentlemen," Spock said as he pulled out his container of food.

Jim inched minutely closer "I'm really glad you decided to eat with us again."

"No Uhura today?" McCoy speculated and passed Jim his food.

"It is good to see you have not been suspended, and no, she had a meeting to attend." Spock noted again that Leonard had provided lunch for Jim, he had to ask "forgive my forwardness but I need to know, are you in a relationship with each other?"

Jim's eyes bulged and he momentarily choked on his food, meanwhile McCoy started to laugh "Me and-and Jim? Hah!" he wiped his eyes; watery from laughter.

Once Jim had stopped choking he added "no! We are just good friends, have been for a long time, what the hell made you think that?"

Spock felt unsure now, but pursued his line of questioning, if not a relationship, then why? "then why do you bring Jim lunch every day, I cannot think of another explanation."

Leonard looked at Jim and Jim looked at the table "that's a long story," McCoy answered simply, all laughter gone from his voice and face.

"Oh, I apologise, I did not mean to pry into something so visibly upsetting," Spock turned back to his lunch and felt bad; it was obviously something that was not spoken about lightly.

"Its okay," Jim spoke slowly "Spock you're our friend and I will, uh, give you the short and shitty version," he attempted humour but it came out strained.

"That is not necessary, I should not have pried." Spock tried.

"Its fine, really. So my father was a star ship captain, he died in space where I was born. My mother escaped, came back to earth and met a new guy, real asshole type, doesn't like kids. So uh, I realised if I worked hard enough I could get a scholarship to a good school and get away from there, so that's what I did. I know everyone else here thinks I'm just trash and don't deserve to be here but if they bothered to check my marks they'd realise I do," his fists clenched on the table top "Bones helped me get here, put me on the right path, his dad has been making me lunch as far back as I remember, and the school lets me stay on the grounds as part of my scholarship, I don't really have much, I work to be able to afford to eat and dress myself and buy the books I need, otherwise I'm studying, I'm going to be a star ship captain like my father," Jim finished his story and there was silence for a few moments "I'll need a good first officer, you interested?" he tried another joke.

Spock had listened to the entire story, memorising and absorbing every detail, there was obviously a lot more to the story, but as Jim had said this was the 'short version' "I am sorry that your life has not been entirely kind, and I can say I have bothered to look at your marks and I was impressed, you may just be a star ship captain in the making," Jim's story had unsettled him, he didn't like to think that bad things had happened to such a happy and charming person, one that he cared for…cared for?

"Well, that's the goal anyway." Jim replied, he bumped Spock's elbow with his own "bet you weren't expecting that."

Usually Spock would flinch away from a touch like that, however Jim's touch drew him in, almost like he was cold and Jim was the warmth he needed, it didn't really make sense, he would need to process it later during meditation. A lot of things made sense now also, for example; why Jim had suggested meeting Spock's mother just because she sounded lovely, "you're correct, I was not, but I am grateful you shared it with me. You are welcomed to share any stories you wish, as you said 'we are friends.'"

Jim beamed at Spock, and he felt that warmth again, he was uncustomed to it; there was much to be meditated on.

XXX

Nyota was prompt as always, she almost beat Spock home; he had only put his bag in his room when the door bell had rung.

His mother was first to the door "Oh, hello Nyota, lovely to see you, come in."

Nyota smiled "nice to see you too Mrs…Amanda. Thank you."

"Ah, Nyota, shall we?" Spock motioned towards his room.

Nyota entered first and went straight to Spock's large bed; she preferred to lounge, while Spock preferred to sit at his desk. "Spock!" she exclaimed "these are beautiful, I didn't think your mother's garden was doing this well yet."

Spock froze, he had not thought about the three flowers on his bedside table, and there was still the one in his bag. He wasn't going to be able to keep this a secret now "you did warn me you would find out, and I should have heeded it. I believe they are valentine's gifts."

She looked at him, eyes wide "from who?!

"I do not know," he went over to his back pack and opened it "every morning since Monday I have found a single flower and note in my school locker, it is never signed, just explains what the flower represents and the name of it," he pulled out the carnation and today's note and added the flower to the glass jar with the other three. The note he showed to Nyota.

She quickly read the note "wow, Spock, this is very romantic. I wonder who it is, any guesses?"

"I do not make guesses. It is logical that the person will reveal themselves tomorrow," he told her then took the note back and placed it in the draw with the other three.

"What are you going to do if they do reveal themselves?" Nyota asked as she set up her books.

"I do not know, thank them for their kind display but inform them that I am not interested in dating," it was true, he had not even thought about it before Monday, the warm feeling he had felt with Jim earlier floated to his mind and somewhere in that very human part of his conscious, he hoped it was Jim.

"Ouch, hope they aren't too head over heels then," Nyota commented.

Spock just blinked at her, he still wasn't entirely comfortable with this conversation, he had not had time to meditate on today's new experiences "time to work," he announced, and that was the end of their discussion.


	5. Friday

Friday; the end of the school week, the day before Valentine's Day and the day Spock expected his secret admirer to reveal himself.

His meditation had brought him to admit that maybe he found Jim a bit more fascinating than everyone else, perhaps the warmth he felt around Jim was the tendrils of something waiting to gain purchase and bloom into something incredible. He could not be sure though, he had never felt this way before, he considered consulting his father about the matter, but it was not the Vulcan way to discuss feelings. This was an Earth matter, a human matter, something that his mother would be more equipped to help him with.

Spock decided to discuss it with her after school that evening. Being that the secret admirer may reveal themselves today, Spock groomed himself more thoroughly and chose his best uniform, he even added a touch of fragrance. He checked himself over in the mirror and nodded at his reflection.

"My, don't you look dashing today, my son," Amanda commented with a knowing smile as she looked up from her breakfast.

For the second time that week Spock gave thanks that he had control over body functions (such as blushing) "it is the same uniform that I wear every day mother."

"Mhmmm," she smirked and returned to her food "have a love-ly day."

Sarek glanced between his son and his wife, shook his head and went back to his PADD.

Spock escaped before his mother said much more, however he couldn't escape Nyota waiting for him at their lockers.

"Are you excited?" Nyota asked in a semi hushed eager voice.

"I do not know if 'excited' is the right word, but I am certainly ready to find out who this person is," he replied.

She eyed him a moment "you look nice today," she had the same knowing smirk that his mother had worn at breakfast that morning.

"Thank you," Spock acknowledged, ignoring her smirk.

He stared at the locker for long seconds until Nyota rolled her eyes "just open it," she told him.

Deep breath and he moved forward to unlock the door, it opened to reveal the same as the previous four days; a single flower and a note. Today's flower was coloured such a light lavender that it was almost white and had a similar appearance to the carnation, yet less frilly and more fluffier looking. Spock examined the flower carefully, but Nyota was more interested in the note, she snatched it up and immediately gasped.

Spock hastily plucked it from her hands and read it himself: "Peony – for romance, prosperity and bashfulness." Spock quickly realised that that wasn't the bit that had made Nyota gasp, underneath the neat handwriting was a far less legible set of sentences that read: "Spock, I hope I have ignited a spark in your mind and your heart, like you have in both of mine. If you would like to truly get to know each other, meet me by the lake (over the hill next to the school) at midday tomorrow." There was a heart drawn at the end of the sentence.

He stared at the writing for what seemed like minutes, but was in fact seconds, he did not know what to do, he had prepared for a reveal, not another clue.

"So, are you are going to go tomorrow?" Nyota asked like she needed to know that instant.

Spock continued to stare at the note, he felt like he recognised the scribble, though he couldn't exactly connect it to someone "I do not know, I need to think about this."

Nyota frowned at him, but before she could say anything more the bell went to signal the start of the school day.

XXX

Spock found it hard to concentrate, all he could think about was the note, it wasn't until the last ten minutes of his pre-lunch class that he realised that Jim had not shown up. He wondered about Jim's whereabouts until the lunch bell rang, he then went straight to McCoy to find out.

"Leonard, is Jim well?" Spock had already spurted out before even reaching the table they usually sat at.

"Well, hi Spock, nice to see you too. No need to worry, Jim is fine, he had to make a decision and it meant he couldn't make it to school today," McCoy assured him, "he'll be glad to hear you were concerned about him though."

"I believe friends show concern for one another," Spock responded.

McCoy put his utensil down and finished his mouthful of food, he looked straight at Spock as he spoke "You're a smart guy Spock, I want you to think about something, Jim opened up to you yesterday, he doesn't do that lightly, he trusts you and he cares about you a lot. Please, do not hurt him, think about what you really want before you act. That's all I have to say on the matter," he picked up his utensil and began eating again.

Spock was a little taken aback "believe me when I say I wish no harm upon Jim, I care for him also."

He sat down with McCoy and thought over everything as they ate in silence, Spock was very confused. What was he supposed to do?

XXX

Spock cancelled his study session with Nyota after school, he felt mentally exhausted, he had been mulling it all over for hours, he needed to meditate and find some sort of balance again. Though the moment he walked through the front door Amanda knew something was wrong with her son, she followed him to his room and paused in the door way.

"Spock, are you alright?" she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

He sighed "yes, mother, I have a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she offered softly, "is it about the bouquet you've been accumulating by your bed?"

Spock was silent for a short period, he debated what to say, did he tell her everything? Nothing? He did not often come to her with peer social matters, yet she always seemed to know. He came to a conclusion and opened his school bag, gently he pulled out the flower and note and handed them to his mother.

Her face made a silent "oh"; surprised that Spock was letting her in and surprise at what he pulled from his bag. She read the note and then looked to her son "would you like to get to know this person better? It seems that you already know them."

"I do not know who it is," Spock replied quietly, he did not look directly at her as he spoke.

"Who do you want it to be?" Amanda asked him, a motherly knowing look in her eye.

Spock clasped his hands and looked away, he wanted it to be Jim, but he did not know how to explain why "Mother, may I meld with you? I-I do not understand, I wish to understand."

"Of course, Spock, I will try to help you as best I can." She sat down on the bed and relaxed, Spock put his fingers on her meld points and he opened their minds to the new raw emotion and confusion he had been feeling, the warmth he felt with Jim, the way he looked forward to the prospect of a flower each day.

Spock disconnected the meld and waited for his mother to tell him she couldn't help him, that he was broken.

"Love, Spock," she whispered, a gentle smile on her face.

Spock's attention shot to her. He loved Jim?

"What you feel is love," Amanda reiterated "his name is Jim?"

"Yes."

She put a comforting hand on his arm "Do you think Jim has been leaving you flowers and wants you to see him tomorrow?"

"The probability is high but not definite." Spock responded, he thought about the 'warning' McCoy had given him today.

"I am not going to tell you what to do Spock, it is your life, but if a boy had been this romantic in high school I would not have hesitated to find out his intentions, and this Jim has obviously had a positive impact on you. Meditate on it and I know you will find what you truly want, it is not un-Vulcan to love Spock, your father married me for a reason," she gave him a tight one armed squeeze and got up. She kissed his forehead and left the flower and note on the bed next to him before leaving the room.

Love? Spock had not even considered the concept before. Of course he loved his parents, but this was the first time he had felt it for another, he wondered if Jim felt the same.

It took some time to get used to the idea that he loved Jim, but he eventually decided it was something that was worth pursuing. He would go to the lake tomorrow and if it went well, he would ask Jim to be his. His mother was right, he should not pass up this opportunity, such a thing may never happen to him again.

He found the prospect excited him and that only made him more confident in his decision. He wandered out to the main section of the house to find his mother and father cozied up on the couch, his father meditating and his mother reading a book.

She looked up from her book as Spock approached "thank you, mother" he said softly but surely.

She smiled, seeing he had come to a decision he was comfortable with "always, my son."


	6. Saturday

It was Saturday; Valentine's Day, and what a lead up it had been, what a week Spock had had.

He awoke slightly later than usual, he had been mentally exhausted and then anxious, curious, nervous and excited for his 'date' with the mystery person (Jim?). There were so many ways for this to turn out bad, he did not wish to let down his admirer (what if he wasn't who they thought he was), nor did he want to be let down (what if it wasn't Jim? What if Jim didn't really like him?).

He laid in bed as morning sunshine brightened up his bedroom. Many thoughts swirled around in his brain, he finally resolved that whatever happened was meant to be and he would just have to live with that. With that thought he got out of bed and went about his morning routine, again he dressed in more pleasing attire, an outfit that was well fitting, his hair perfect, and another touch of fragrance. He had a few hours before he would leave for the lake, Spock was admiring the flowers on his bedside table and decided that this person had been very kind and romantic, perhaps he should make a similar gesture. However, he was unsure of romantic human customs and did not want to get it wrong, on Vulcan, poetry was revered and he believed it to be the same on Earth. He spent an hour composing a short poem that would hopefully get the message across. Spock read and reread it until he was sure it was satisfactory, then he folded it up neatly and put it in his pocket to take with him.

Spock went out to the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table with a mug of tea and her PADD, she looked up at him "you look very handsome, Spock," she smiled lovingly.

"Thank you mother, I appreciated your help on the matter last night, I will be leaving in one hour, I am uncertain as to what time I shall return," Spock told her as he cut up a piece of fruit.

"Love is not something to be rushed, I am very happy that you are having this experience. There is plenty of time for studies, it is important to make the most of the time we have with the people we care about," Amanda stated wisely.

Spock thought about that for a moment "you are very wise mother, must be all those years on Vulcan surrounded by logic," if you didn't know Spock you would think it an insult, but it was in fact a compliment, with a hint of teasing "I will keep that in mind."

XXX

The walk from his house to the lake was pleasant, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Spock felt butterflies in his stomach. He touched his pocket to ensure he had not lost the paper with his poem on it.

As Spock came down the other side of the grassy hill, he could see a figure close to the edge of the lake, some trees surrounded on either side, making it a secluded spot. He was nervous, the closer he got the more he noted a rise in his heart rate.

Finally he was close enough to see the figure more clearly; male physique, short blonde hair, the height and build fit, and then the figure turned to face him, and Spock would know that grin and those piercing blue eyes anywhere; Jim!

There were no nerves now, Spock was so overjoyed to see Jim, he couldn't help but to smile, his pace quickened and soon he was only metres away.

Jim was in a nice button up shirt and dark jeans, in his hands he held a single red rose, when Spock stopped in front of him he spoke "a red rose, for love, romance, beauty and perfection. Happy Valentine's Day, Spock," Jim extended his arm to hold out the flower for Spock.

The Vulcan slowly grasped the flower and brought it up to his nose, roses had a reputation for beautiful fragrance, and this one did not disappoint. His eyes flicked back up to Jim "Happy Valentine's Day, Jim. I do not have the words to tell you what this week has meant to me, how you have changed me for the better. I am however relieved to find it was you who has been 'courting' me, I would have accepted no other."

Jim's smile never faded "does that mean you like me too?"

Spock nodded "I have been fascinated by you for some time, recently I discovered it was more than friendship, something new that I have not experienced before. I have a gift for you also, hopefully it is acceptable," he pulled the poem from his pocket, straightened out the paper and held it out for Jim.

Jim looked even happier as he took the paper and began to read:

"A spark you have ignited

In my mind you started

A flame that has grown

In my heart you are now sown

The truth I have now seen

A friend you have been

A flower a day

I've been shown a new way

It is love that I have been able to define

Now I know that I want you to be mine"

Jim wiped a tear from his eye "Spock, its beautiful," he cried "and yes, yes I will be all yours," he moved closer to Spock, almost touching him.

Spock smiled again "I find myself wishing to kiss you, however I have never attempted it bef-" he was cut off by Jim's lips pressed against his own. It was as if fireworks exploded inside him, the fire burned brightly in his soul, and he was sure this was the beginning of something special.

They kissed for long moments until Jim needed air "wow, you're gorgeous," he said breathlessly.

Spock realised the tips of his ears had gone green and this time he couldn't stop the blush that adorned his cheeks "I find you similarly appealing."

Jim cleared his throat, still beaming "I, um, I brought a picnic spread and blanket, I thought we could have some lunch, if, you know, you're interested. I made sure it was mostly vegetarian for you."

"That would be lovely, I have nowhere else to be today and I would rather like to spend it with you," Spock replied.

Jim lead them to a picnic blanket and sat down on it, he then began to lay out the food he'd brought "okay, maybe I brought too much, but when I told work what I was planning, they offered to give me a bunch of food so we could have a picnic."

"That was nice of them, do you work in a restaurant?" Spock inquired as he examined the food.

"I'm just a bus boy, dishwasher, take out the bins kind of guy, usually I work on the weekends, but I wanted to do this for you today, so I asked to change shifts, which is why I wasn't at school yesterday." Jim explained and plopped a grape into his mouth.

"You have done so much for me already, how could you be so sure I would come?" Spock asked as he put various vegetarian items on a plate.

"I saw you open your locker every day, I thought even if you didn't figure out it was me, you would be intrigued enough to come. You did like the flowers, right?" Jim questioned, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Yes," Spock nodded "they were stunning, how did you come to know so much about flowers?"

"Oh, good. There is a florist next to the restaurant I work at, I often deliver her lunch and we chat and she teaches me about the different flowers she has in that week. When I told her I wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, she helped me with what flowers to choose for their meaning." Jim gave away his secrets and began to eat.

"You really put in a lot of thought for this, for me." Spock acknowledged "mother would love to show you her garden."

"Of course, the first time I saw you, I was drawn to you, and since then, the feeling has grown. I knew you were special." Jim told him shyly "I already told you I'd love to meet her."

Spock put down his almost empty plate and put his hand out, which Jim gave him one of his own. With his other hand, Spock straightened out his pointer and middle fingers and pressed them to the same fingers on Jim's hand that he was holding, he slowly rubbed the fingers up and down along the length of the digits "this is a Vulcan kiss," he clarified. It was a little overwhelming to touch Jim and so intimately, but not in a bad way, it was just new. He could feel Jim's ecstatic emotions also, which made it even more intoxicating.

"How does it work for you?" Jim asked as he continued the Vulcan kiss.

He disconnected and immediately missed Jim's touch and the way he felt in his psyche "I am a touch telepath, most Vulcans are, however my ability is very well developed. This is why we do not like to touch others, our hands are also rather sensitive, hence the 'Vulcan kiss'. We are taught to shield ourselves, otherwise life would be quiet difficult."

"Wow, so you know what I'm thinking just from touching me?" Jim seemed very interested.

"Well, if I lowered my shields then yes, or if we mind melded, but usually I just pick up vague emotions because of my strong shielding." Spock answered.

"I have so much to learn, I want to know everything about you. I've never felt this way before, I just knew I was so sure about this." Jim admitted.

Spock grasped his hand again, just to hold it; he felt whole again "it took time for me to process what I felt, but once I knew, it became clear what I wanted, I want to share my life with you, I ask patience though, humans and their customs can be quite confusing and I do not wish to do the wrong thing."

Jim smiled and gently squeezed his hand "don't worry, Spock, I've never dated anyone either. We will figure it out together."

"I wish to kiss you again." Spock announced.

Jim chuckled "kissing is always welcomed," he leant in and their lips touched.

Spock thought he could never get enough of kissing Jim, this was something special, he could feel it in his katra; his very essence.

XXX

ONE YEAR LATER.

Sunday and it was Valentine's Day. The year had gone so fast, and Spock had not regretted a single moment with Jim. Jim was the centre of his universe and his mother adored him; Jim was quite the charmer, even father liked him.

Spock had thought long and hard about what he could do for Jim, as last year had been such an impressive display. He had concluded to do something reminiscent of Jim's attempt to 'woo' him.

Jim had been asked to work for lunch, but not dinner, which gave Spock time to implement his plan. He made his way down to the florist next to Jim's work and purchased a red tulip, the florist (Hyacinth) grinned at him and told him it was a good choice and Jim would appreciate it. He had met Hyacinth a few times over the year and was relieved she thought he had made the right choice.

Spock had timed it so he would meet Jim as his shift ended, and right on time Jim walked out of the back door as Spock walked up to it "Spock? What are you doing here?" there was a smile on the human's face.

The Vulcan held up the flower "tulip, for perfect love."

"Aw, Spock!" Jim ran to Spock and kissed him affectionately.

Usually Spock did not like public displays, however he could make an exception this once.

"I love you more than I can say," Jim told him.

Spock smiled, it still made his heart glow to hear those words "I love you too Jim, happy Valentine's Day T'hy'la."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, that's the end of Valentine's Week. Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also thank you to Pinned_Dragonflys for helping me out a smidge!
> 
> Keep an eye out for more fics to come in the future
> 
> Stay safe, Much love xox


End file.
